Kylo Ren
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Hell |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe=1,89 Meter''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden: Erweitert und aktualisiert'' |Körpermasse= |Merkmale=Narbe auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte durch Kampf mit Rey |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt=5 NSYNachspiel– Das Ende des Imperiums |Tod= |Heimat= |Stationierung= |Familie=Familie Solo |Sprache=Basic |Mentor= |Meister=*Luke Skywalker *Snoke |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=Commander |Titel=Oberster Anführer |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=*Maske mit Stimmverzerrer |Bewaffnung=*Blaues Lichtschwert *Rotes Lichtschwert mit Parierklingen |Fahrzeug=*Kylo Rens Kommandoshuttle *TIE/VN-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=Hochverrat an der Ersten Ordnung |Zugehörigkeit=*Ritter von Ren *Erste Ordnung }} Kylo Ren, geboren als Ben Solo, war der Sohn von Leia Organa und Han Solo, welcher später von Luke Skywalker unterwiesen wurde und zur Dunklen Seite wechselte, wo er von Snoke unterwiesen wurde und den Rittern von Ren und der Ersten Ordnung angehörte. Im Jahr 34 NSY brachte er Snoke um und nahm selbst seinen Platz als Oberster Anführer ein. Biografie Kindheit Ben wurde kurz nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns auf Endor gezeugt. Neun Monate später, an dem Tag, an dem Mas Amedda die Galaktische Konkordanz unterzeichnete und das Galaktische Imperium damit endgültig kapitulierte, kam er auf Chandrila zur Welt. Leia hatte der Vertragsunterzeichnung beigewohnt, als ihre Wehen einsetzten. Ben wuchs wohlbehütet bei seinen Eltern auf. Leia nutzte beiweilen ihre Verbindung zur Macht, wenn Ben im Säuglingsalter zu weinen begann. Jedi-Training Ben wurde um 28 NSY herum von Luke Skywalker zum Jedi ausgebildet. Dazu bereisten sie gemeinsam die Galaxis und waren für Bens Eltern deshalb oft nicht erreichbar.Blutlinie Zwischen 28 NSY und 34 NSY gelang es jedoch Snoke, dem Obersten Anführer der zu dieser Zeit erstarkenden Ersten Ordnung, Ben auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Luke erkannte das Erstarken der dunklen Seite in Ben und beschloss, ihn umzubringen, weswegen er ihn eines Nachts in seinem Quartier aufsuchte. Nachdem er jedoch sein Lichtschwert gezündet hatte, entschied er sich um. Allerdings war Ben schon voller Angst aufgewacht und zündete ebenfalls sein Lichtschwert. Als sich ihre Klingen trafen, ließ Ben die Decke mittels der Macht einstürzen. Er ging davon aus, dass Luke tot sei, zerstörte den Jedi-Tempel und schlachtete die Schüler ab, die ihm nicht folgen wollten, bevor er mit den anderen zu Snoke aufbrach. Auf der Jagd nach Luke 34 NSY beauftragte Snoke Kylo damit, Lukes Standort ausfindig zu machen. Dazu suchte er Del Meeko auf, einen ehemaligen imperialen Elite-Soldaten des Inferno-Kommandos, der desertiert und nun vom Jinata-Sicherheitsdienst gefangen genommen worden war. Er verhörte diesen und drang mithilfe der Macht in seine Erinnerungen ein, wo er herausfand, dass die Karte bei Lor San Tekka war. Anschließend verließ er den Planeten, um Tekka zu finden.Battlefront II (DICE) Er spürte Tekka auf Jakku auf, wo er ihn hinrichtete. Dabei musste er allerdings feststellen, dass die Karte bereits an den Droiden BB-8 weitergegeben worden war. Als er von einer Informantin erfuhr, dass sich der Droide und seine menschlichen Begleiter auf Takodana aufhielten, begab er sich sofort dorthin. Auf dem Planeten spürte er Rey durch die Macht und suchte sie in einem Waldstück auf, während seine Sturmtruppen das Gebäude, in dem sie BB-8 vermuteten, zerstörten. Nachdem er Rey gefunden hatte, nahm er sie mit auf sein Schiff, um sie zur Starkiller-Basis zu bringen, da sie einen Teil der Karte zu Lukes Standort gesehen hatte. Auf der Starkiller-Basis versuchte er mithilfe der Macht zu erfahren, was Rey genau gesehen hatte. Rey konnte sich jedoch dagegen wehren und vertrieb ihn aus ihren Gedanken. Das zeigte ihm, dass die Macht stark in ihr ist. Er erzählte Snoke von seinem Scheitern, woraufhin dieser ihm den Befehl gab, Rey zu Snoke zu bringen um sie zur Dunklen Seite zu führen. Duell auf der Starkiller-Basis thumb|250px|right|Kylo Ren ersticht seinen Vater Han Solo Als Kylo Ren schließlich ging, gelang es Rey, sich zu befreien. Finn, Han Solo und Chewbacca fanden sie und entschieden gemeinsam, den Piloten des Widerstandes mit einem Bombenanschlag zu helfen. Da bemerkte Han Solo seinen Sohn auf einer Brücke. Solo befahl ihm, seinen Helm abzunehmen, damit er ihn richtig sehen könne. Dann sagte Han, er solle mit ihm zu Leia zurückkommen, woraufhin Ren fragte, ob Han ihm verzeihen könnte. Daraufhin gab er ihm sein Lichtschwert in die Hand, doch er ließ es nicht los. Kylos Hass war stärker, und er aktivierte das Lichtschwert, weshalb Han durchbohrt wurde. Ein letztes Mal fasste er seinem Sohn ins Gesicht, bevor er die Brücke herunter ins Nichts fiel. Chewbacca wurde wütend und schoss Kylo Ren in seinen Bauch und tötete viele Sturmtruppen. Rey, Finn und der Wookiee schafften es zu entkommen. Nachdem Kylo Ren Han Solo getötet hatte, flohen Rey und Finn auf die Oberfläche des Planeten, doch der Ritter konnte sie aufspüren. Finn nahm das Lichtschwert Skywalkers, wobei ihm Ren mit einer seiner seitlichen Klingen in die Schulter stach und ihn dann noch schwer am Rücken verletzte. Dabei wurde Finn ohnmächtig. Lukes Lichtschwert lag dann im Schnee und Kylo Ren versuchte es mit der Macht zu sich zu holen, doch das Schwert flog an ihm vorbei in Reys Hand. Im folgenden Kampf versuchte Ren, Rey zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Rey war im Vorteil, da Kylo Ren von Chewbaccas Schuss am Bauch und durch Finn mit dem Lichtschwert an der Schulter verletzt war. Daher schaffte sie es, den Schüler Snokes zu besiegen, der schwer verletzt am Boden lag, doch sie ließ ihn am Leben. Als die Starkiller-Basis zu implodieren begann, wurde Hux von Snoke geschickt, um Kylo abzuholen und zu ihm zu bringen. Bündnis mit Rey Kylo begab sich zu Snoke auf die Supremacy, wo dieser seine Enttäuschung über Kylos Leistungen zum Ausdruck brachte. Zur selben Zeit begann Snoke, eine Gedankenbrücke zwischen Kylo und Rey zu errichten, weswegen diese sich des Öfteren trafen und sich unterhielten. Während Rey zu Anfang noch sehr misstrauisch war und versuchte, Kylo zu erschießen, ließ sie sich später auf diese Verbundenheit ein und ließ sich von Kylo seine Sicht der Nacht erzählen, in der Kylo den Jedi-Orden vernichtet hatte. Dies stellte einen totalen Wandel in Reys Sicht über Luke dar, weil sie Kylo blind vertraute. Nachdem Luke die Sache richtig gestellt hatte, jedoch trotzdem ablehnte, für den Widerstand zu kämpfen, verließ Rey den Planeten Ahch-To, wo Luke sein Exil verbracht hatte und reiste nach Crait in dessen Orbit sie sich von Millennium Falken absetzte und sich auf die Supremacy begab. Dort wurde sie von Kylo gefangen genommen und Snoke vorgeführt, welcher ihr seine Fähigkeiten demonstrierte und offenbarte, das er die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Kylo hergestellt hatte, um sie herzulocken. Als er jedoch Kylo auftrug, sie zu töten, tötete dieser stattdessen Snoke, woraufhin Rey und Kylo Seite an Seite gegen Snokes Leibwächter kämpften. Nachdem sie alle besiegt hatten, lieferten sie sich einen Machtkampf, indem sie beiden versuchten, das alte Lichtschwert Luke Skywalkers mit der Macht zu sich zu holen. Während Amilyn Holdo das Flaggschiff des Widerstands, die Raddus in die Supremacy fliegen ließ, zerbrach das Lichtschwert in der Mitte. Kylo fiel in Ohnmacht, während Rey floh. Als wenig später Hux in den Thronsaal kam, überlegte dieser kurz, Kylo zu erschießen, da dieser jedoch in dem Moment aufwachte, steckte Hux die Waffe wieder weg und erkundigte sich nach den Ereignissen. Kylo log ihn an und behauptete, Rey habe Snoke ermordet. Oberster Anführer Nach diesen Ereignissen stieg Kylo zum Obersten Anführer der Ersten Ordnung auf, woraufhin er direkt einen Bodenangriff auf die Rebellenbasis auf Crait anordnete, wo sich die letzten Überlebenden des Widerstandes versteckten. Er ließ miniaturisierte Todessterntechnik einsetzen, um das Tor der Basis zu öffnen. Zwar startete der Widerstand einen Gegenangriff, jedoch gelang es den AT-M6s, diesen abzuwehren, wodurch die Erste Ordnung das Tor sprengen konnte. Als dann eine Projektion von Luke Skywalker, welche Kylo jedoch nicht als solche erkannte, aus der Basis trat, befahl er den Kampfläufern, das gesamte Feuer auf Luke zu konzentrieren. Als ihm das jedoch nichts anhaben konnte, ließ Kylo sich auf die Planetenoberfläche bringen und stellte sich Luke im Zweikampf. Dieser gab zu, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte und nach einem kurzen Gespräch, ließ er sich von Kylo durchschneiden und zeigte ihm so, dass er lediglich gegen Lukes Geist und nicht gegen Luke selber gekämpft hatte. Daraufhin verschwand Lukes Geist von Crait und Luke selber wurde auf Ahch-To eins mit der Macht. Während des Kampfes hatte der Widerstand die Chance genutzt und hatte versucht, einen Hinterausgang aus der Basis zu finden. Da dieser jedoch mit großen Felsen versperrt worden war, gaben sie ihre Hoffnung auf, bis Rey von der anderen Seite kam und die Steine mittels der Macht aus dem Weg schaffte. Zur selben Zeit maschierte Kylo mit seinen Sturmtruppen in die Basis ein, konnte jedoch keinen Widerstandskämpfer mehr vorfinden. Beziehungen Armitage Hux Seit Armitage Hux und Kylo Ren sich das erste mal getroffen hatten, war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden angespannt. Beide wollten die Gunst des Obersten Anführers, Snoke, erlangen. Dabei entwickelte sich eine Art Rivalität. Armitage wie auch Kylo versuchten den jeweiligen Anderen zu übertreffen. Die Rivalität zwischen Armitage und Kylo eskalierte jedoch, als Kylo, Snoke, tötete.Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi Nachdem Armitage mitbekommen hatte, dass Snoke tot war, beanspruchte er den Titel des Obersten Anführers. Kylo wollte jedoch selbst den Platz des Obersten Anführers einnehmen, weshalb er die Macht benutzte, um Hux zu würgen. Dabei stellte er klar, dass nun er der Oberste Anführer sei.Seit diesem Moment verschlechterte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Hux und Ren. Die Beziehung zwischen Hux und Ren bestand jedoch nicht nur aus ihrer Rivalität. Beide waren voneinander abhängig. Ohne Hux hätte Ren nicht genug Kampfkraft gehabt, um so einen großen Bereich der Galaxie zu beherrschen. So brauchte auch Hux Ren, weshalb er Ren nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis rettete. Phasma Han Solo Leia Organa Luke Skywalker Snoke Rey Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Kylo Ren wurde sehr stark von Emotionen getrieben. Außerdem war er von dem früheren Sith Darth Vader, seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits, besessen, weshalb er ihn mit seinem Äußeren zu imitieren versuchte. Er war in der Lage, mit Hilfe der Macht Gedanken zu lesen und Blasterschüsse in der Luft zum Stillstand zu bringen. Seine innere Zerissenheit zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seite, also Lukes und Snoke Lehren, versuchte er durch den Mord an seinem Vater zu eliminieren. Ausrüstung Kylo Ren besaß ein besonderes Lichtschwert, welches er selbst konstruiert hatteStar Wars: The Force Awakens: Kylo Ren's shroud is pulled back at last, but... auf der Seite von Entertainment Weekly. Am Griff hatte es zwei zusätzliche kleinere Parierklingen. Außerdem trug er eine Maske, die der Darth Vaders nachempfunden war, und einen schwarzen Umhang. Hinter den Kulissen *Kylo Ren tauchte zum erste Mal im Teaser zu auf. Sein Name wurde am 11. Dezember 2014 von insidemovies bekanntgegeben. *Kylo Ren wird von Adam Driver gespielt. *Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Kylo Ren. *Es wurde zwar nie offiziell bestätigt, doch man kann davon ausgehen, dass Ben Solo nach Obi-Wan Kenobi benannt wurde. Dieser trug während seines Aufenthaltes auf Tatooine den Namen "Ben Kenobi". *Kylo Ren weist starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Legends-Charakter Jacen Solo auf. Auch dieser war der Sohn von Han und Leia, lief zur dunklen Seite über und nahm dabei einen anderen Namen an. In Legends ist es Luke, der seinen Sohn nach Ben Kenobi benennt, was nachvollziehbarer ist, da Luke eine stärkere Verbindung zu dem alten Jedi-Meister hatte als Han und Leia. Quellen * * *''Nachspiel'' – Das Ende des Imperiums *''Blutlinie'' *''Battlefront II (DICE)'' *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden: Erweitert und aktualisiert'' * *[http://www.ew.com/article/2015/08/12/star-wars-force-awakens-kylo-ren/ Entertainment Weekly] Einzelnachweise en:Kylo Ren cs:Kylo Ren nl:Kylo Ren es:Kylo Ren it:Kylo Ren ru:Кайло Рен ko:카일로 렌 fy:Kylo Ren Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Personen des Neuen Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Ritter von Ren Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Offiziere der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Oberste Anführer Kategorie:Kanon Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi